


Po drugiej stronie atramentu (wymazując słowa z zapisanych kart)

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Arthurian, Mists of Avalon, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ta historia zaczyna się w chwili, w której czarodziej oddaje życie za swojego księcia, kiedy walczy na Wyspie Błogosławionych z czarodziejką o oczach jak rozświetlone gwiazdami nocne niebo i pierwszy raz zmienia to, co bogowie zapisali dawno, dawno temu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po drugiej stronie atramentu (wymazując słowa z zapisanych kart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Spoilery do 2.12 The Fires of Idirsholas, AU od 1.13 Le Mort d'Arthur.

come with me into the trees  
we'll lay on the grass and let the hours pass

take my hand come back to the land  
let's get away just for one day  
**shiny toy guns: _stripped_**

Mówią, że każda legenda, gdzieś się zaczyna i gdzieś się kończy, nawet jeśli początków jest wiele, a koniec trwa przez tysiąclecia. Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec — czasem ukryte w mrokach dziejów, zapisane na długo przed narodzeniem tych, który będą je tworzyć: role rozdaje los, bogowie rzucają kośćmi i obserwują — jedni z piedestałów swych marmurowych tronów na szczytach gór, inni odziani w szaty żebraków, schodzą do ludu, żyją razem z nim w jego legendach.

Ta historia zaczyna się w chwili, w której czarodziej oddaje życie za swojego księcia, kiedy walczy na Wyspie Błogosławionych z czarodziejką o oczach jak rozświetlone gwiazdami nocne niebo i pierwszy raz zmienia to, co bogowie zapisali dawno, dawno temu.

(a może zaczyna się wcześniej, kiedy czarodziej pije truciznę za swojego księcia, a książę ryzykuje życie, by ocalić swojego sługę.

a może jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy czarodziej ratuje życie księcia i w nagrodę zostaje jego sługą, a ich ścieżki splatają się tak, jak zaplanowali bogowie.

a może początek tej historii jest końcem innej, tej, w której młoda królowa oddaje życie swoje i setek innych za życie swojego syna. bo zapisano, że zginie wielu, by on mógł żyć.

nikt nie wie, ale każdy może wybrać swój początek.)

\- Moje życie za jego, nie mojej matki, ani nikogo innego — mówi cicho, w jego oczach pojawia się stalowy błysk, kiedy pojmuje, że są rzeczy, przed którymi się nie cofnie, są ludzie, dla których zrobi wszystko.

(ona wybiera chwilę, w której budzi ją przecinająca niebo błyskawica i krzyk wymazanej z zapisanej przez bogów legendy wielkiej czarodziejki.)

*

Rana nie jest powodem, dla którego tak długo powraca do zdrowia. Owszem, goi się powoli, dokucza, długo utrudnia ruchy, a najprostsze ćwiczenia sprawiają mu ból, ale największe szkody są w jego głowie: w niechcianych myślach, zbyt poplątanych, żeby mógł je sprecyzować. Wie tylko, że jest coś, o czym powinien pamiętać. Coś, o czym jakaś część jego umysłu usilnie próbuje zapomnieć.

Czasami próbuje robić listę rzeczy, które są nie na swoim miejscu i nie pasują do obrazka. Lista zaczyna się od Merlina, jego poważnego tonu, wiszącego w powietrzu smutku i niewypowiedzianego pożegnania. Zaciska palce na ramieniu, krzywi się z bólu, rozmasowując ramię, tak jak wtedy, tamtego dnia, kiedy Merlin zniknął na całą noc i wrócił dopiero nad ranem, przemoczony do suchej nitki, wioząc ze sobą Gaiusa. Nikt nie zauważył, a on postanowił nie zadawać pytań.

(przez ułamek sekundy na niebie gromadzą się sprowadzone pradawną magią chmury. pod niebem przetacza się grzmot. zaczyna padać.

mgnienie oka i obraz znika, niebo jest czyste, a za lasem powoli wschodzi słońce.)

Nie pyta więc, obserwuje tylko, starając się ignorować tego nowego Merlina, który nie spóźnia się ze śniadaniem i wszystko robi przed czasem. Próbuje zmusić go do uśmiechu, ale oczy Merlina pozostają smutne, a jego zimne palce delikatnie głaszczą ranę, kiedy zmienia mu bandaże na świeże i rana goi się szybciej. Ale nie, to nie może mieć z tym nic wspólnego, prawda?

(przez mgnienie oka widzi wzniesiony ku niebu złoty kielich napełniający się kroplami deszczu.

ułamek sekundy i kielich znika, na stole stoi puchar z winem, a palce Merlina wciąż dotykają jego skóry. zamyka oczy.)

*

Trawa na wzgórzu jest miękka i pokryta zimną rosą — jego płaszcz nasiąka wilgocią niemal w tej samej chwili, w której kładzie go na ziemi. Źdźbła uginają się pod ciężarem materiału. Zimne palce zaciskają się na jego dłoni. Przez chwilę stoją w ciszy, wpatrując się w horyzont, w płonące na wzgórzach ogniska, wdychają zapach dymu, jabłoni i pierwszych majowych konwalii. Przyniesiony przez wiatr zapach lata.

Z oddali dochodzą radosne śpiewy, okrzyki na cześć bogów. Widzą tańczących wokół ogni ludzi, czują czającą się w misterium moc, w przetykanym księżycowym blaskiem dymie tajemnicę.

Zimna dłoń dotyka jego twarzy, pieszczotliwie przesuwa kciukiem po jego policzku i jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. W niebieskich oczach odbija się jego twarz, w niebieskich oczach patrzących na niego, jakby był całym światem. Usta, które dotykają jego warg, są miękkie i delikatne, są obietnicą, wypełnieniem obietnicy, są wszystkim.

Nie boją się, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Nie boją się, że jakiś zabłąkany wędrowiec spostrzeże rozrzucone dookoła ubrania, będzie obserwował, jak długie, szczupłe palce przesuwają się po cienkiej bliźnie na biodrze, będzie słuchał spowodowanego tym głuchego jęku, powtarzanych szeptem imion, które tworzą legendę. Z każdym dotykiem magia splata nowe wzory, z każdym pocałunkiem tworzy nowe węzły, zaciska stare, z każdym wypowiedzianym imieniem dodaje kolejne nici do tkanego mozolnie gobelinu.

Opada na ziemię z cichym westchnieniem, we wpatrzonych w siebie oczach widzi blask, żal i smutek mieszają się w nich ze szczęściem, tak jak w ogniach Beltaine przeszłość miesza się z przyszłością, przyszłość z teraźniejszością, jak w powietrzu muzyka miesza się z dymem, tworząc mozaikę, pieśń o mocy silniejszej niż magia. Odwraca więc wzrok, żeby nie myśleć, dotyka lekko rozchylonych ust. Zimne palce znowu błądzą po jego ciele, szukają pozostawionych przez Albion blizn, dotykają ich delikatnie, jakby były zrobione z cienkiego lodu, usta scałowują krople potu z zagłębienia między obojczykami, przedłużają skradzioną światu chwilę, kilka godzin między zachodem słońca a świtem, w których nie muszą grać ról, które wyznaczył im los.

*

(- Ja, Artur Pendragon, Najwyższy Król Brytanii…)

*

(- to dopiero początek, Merlinie.

słowa, echo słów, mamrotane w kółko jak mantra. to dopiero początek.

ziemia drży w oczekiwaniu. wiatr przynosi zapach ognisk, jabłek i lata, w oczach Morgany jest strach i ciekawość, w oczach Merlina smutek.

stoją na murach zamku, spoglądając na otaczające Camelot pola, na tłoczących się na ulicach grodu ludzi, ćwiczących na polu rycerzy, nieświadomych, że oto przyjdzie im tworzyć jedną z najwspanialszych historii w dziejach.

drobne palce Morgany wsuwają się w dłoń Merlina, paznokcie wbijają się lekko w jego skórę.

to dopiero początek, Merlinie.)

*

Było łatwiej, kiedy nie wiedział; nie obserwował, nie zwracał uwagi na każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Może dlatego, myśli, nikt inny nie zauważa: nikt nie chce. Łatwiej jest ignorować to, co dzieje się dookoła, żyć w swoim wygodnie urządzonym świecie, do którego dostęp ma tylko to, co sami do niego dopuszczamy. Może dlatego Merlin wciąż chodzi wolny po zamku.

Nawet jemu czasami wydaje się, że to wszystko tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni pobudzonej tymi snami, wizjami, przebłyskami — jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwał, będzie brzmiało tak samo głupio, nieracjonalnie, jak gadanina wariata. Bo dopóki widział w nich tylko sprowadzaną magią burzę, napełniany deszczem kielich, dopóki czuł na sobie przemoczone ubrania, czuł otaczającą go moc i krople wody na swoich ustach, mógł wmawiać sobie, że to tylko pozostałości koszmarów, które dręczyły go, gdy leżał w gorączce.

(raz, niedługo po tym jak odzyskuje przytomność i powoli wraca do zdrowia, siedzą z Morganą do późna w jego komnacie, ona mówi, że mówił przez sen. na jej ustach błąka się uśmiech, kiedy upija łyk wina ze złotego kielicha. odstawia go na stojące obok krzesło i otacza rękoma podsunięte pod brodę kolana.

\- tylko jedno słowo — mówi, a jej oczy spoglądają na niego łagodnie i ze smutkiem, mimo że na jej mokrych od wina wargach wciąż tańczy uśmiech.

jakie? — chce zapytać, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu i tylko dotyka policzka Morgany, całuje ją, językiem zlizuje smak wina z jej ust.

\- Merlin — Morgana odpowiada na niezadane pytanie, jej oddech łaskocze kącik jego warg. opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, a on obejmują ją ciasno.

słowo odbija się echem w jego głowie, jak mantra, której nie może wypowiedzieć na głos.)

Wszystko przestaje być proste, kiedy pierwszy raz widzi błękitne oczy przesłonięte złotym błyskiem, czuje moc, która od nich bije. To tylko ułamek sekundy. Zaraz potem Merlin znowu mówi coś bez sensu, a jego oczy są niebieskie, zwyczajnie niebieskie, a jedyny błysk, to blask odbijającego się w nich ognia. Artur oddycha głęboko, liczy do dziesięciu, powtarza sobie, że wszystko w porządku, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Czy istnieje sposób na pozbycie się wyobraźni?

Powtarzanie szybko przestaje pomagać, widzi złoty błysk w niebieskich oczach za każdym razem, kiedy zaciska powieki, śni o nich każdej nocy. Prześladuje go to całymi dniami, sprawia, że nie może skupić się na niczym, bo jest zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, kiedy zaczął wariować.

A potem zauważa szczegóły, detale, na które nigdy nie zwracał uwagi: woda, w której się kąpie nigdy nie przestaje być ciepła, jego miecz nigdy się nie tępi, a tarcza odpiera najpotężniejsze ciosy. Sufit spada dokładnie wtedy, kiedy powinien, a wiatr roznieca płomienie w chwili, w której groźna bestia próbuje go pożreć. Urwane strzemię, które samo się naprawia. Kulka niebieskiego światła w pełnej pająków jaskini.

Kawałki układanki same się dopasowują. Jedyne, co musi zrobić, to wpisać imię pod obrazkiem.

*

(- dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?)

*

Artur zaczyna podejrzewać, że choroba Morgany może być zaraźliwa. Albo jej sny są czymś więcej, niż tylko zwykłymi koszmarami, jak mawia Gaius. Może Gaius też ma swoje sekrety? Czasami Artur zastanawia się, czy jest w tym kraju jeszcze miejsce na prawdę, wydaje mu się, że ze wszystkich stron otaczają go kłamstwa i tajemnice.

Zaczyna śnić krótko po tym, jak wraca do ćwiczeń z rycerzami: na początku tylko im towarzyszy, wydaje polecenia, obserwuje, ale to wystarczy, to lepsze niż siedzenie w komnacie i uczestniczenie w królewskich radach, znoszenie zmartwionych spojrzeń za każdym razem, kiedy krzywi się z bólu. Sny zaczynają się pierwszej nocy po przejęciu obowiązków od zastępującego go Sir Leona. Tego dnia odkrywa, że podczas jego choroby do zamku przybyli nowi rycerze. Artur szybko zauważa, że Sir Bedevere zdążył już zaprzyjaźnić z Sir Kayem, z którym on sam się wychowywał, którego traktuje niemal jak brata. Sir Leon wziął pod swoje skrzydła młodego Agravaina, kuzyna Artura, który razem z bratem przybył z Orkadów. Artur długo rozmawia z Gawainem i chociaż nie potrafi tego wytłumaczyć, w jakiś sposób wie, że będzie on jednym z jego najwierniejszych towarzyszy. Żałuje, że nie ma z nimi Lancelota.

Tej nocy widzi swoich rycerzy zgromadzonych w wielkiej sali Camelotu, przy okrągłym stole tak dużym, że zajmującym niemal całą komnatę. Widzi w ich oczach miłość i oddanie, jakiego nikt nigdy nie okazał jego ojcu. Coraz częściej widzi bitwy, które jeszcze nie nadeszły, złotą koronę na swoich skroniach, królów wszystkich krain Brytanii składających mu pokłon, zjednoczonych pod sztandarem Pendragona. Widzi siły Albionu rosnące w siłę, lud gromadzący się wokół swojego króla. Widzi stojącego po jego prawej ręce Merlina, czuje jego pewną dłoń na swoim ramieniu i otaczającą ich moc. Na wzgórzach płoną ognie Beltaine, powietrze przesiąka zapach spalonego ostrokrzewu, jabłoni i jałowca, specyficzny zapach drewna przesiąkniętego żywicą; dym zasnuwa niebo, lud wznosi pieśni do swych bogów, kapłanki składają cześć swojej bogini. I tylko odziani w czarne szaty księża spoglądają na niego krzywo z kątów, mamrocząc o grzechu i piekle.

(- dam ci miecz zrodzony z pradawnej magii, zahartowany w ogniu ostatniego ze smoków. dam ci pochwę utkaną z zaklęć, pobłogosławioną przez boginię, która powstrzyma krwawienie z każdej rany, którą otrzymasz.

\- dlaczego? — pyta. nie wyciąga rąk, zaciska dłonie w pięści, czuje uspokajający dotyk zimnej dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Morgana wygląda inaczej, niż zapamiętał. w jej oczach nie ma dawnego blasku, ani czającego się gdzieś za nim strachu, jest pewność, siła, moc. nie patrzy na niego, jej wzrok krzyżuje się ze wzrokiem Merlina. obok niej stoi Morgause. ona nic się nie zmieniła, jej złote loki opadają na plecy, oczy spoglądają na niego z tym samym zaciekawieniem.

\- zapisano, że wielu zginie, byś ty mógł żyć, Arturze Pendragonie. zapisano, że masz ponieść do walki miecz wykonany specjalnie dla ciebie. zapisano, że masz panować na zjednoczonych pod sztandarem smoka ziemiach Albionu. zapisano, że będziesz godzien.

cisza, która ich otacza zdaje się wysysać powietrze wokół nich. Artur wstrzymuje oddech, nie śmie drgnąć, czeka na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

jesteś?)

Znowu zaczyna obserwować. Widzi, jak rycerze wzrokiem szukają u niego potwierdzenia, zanim pójdą wykonać rozkaz króla. Są chwile, kiedy Artur drży, myśląc o tym, że ich lojalność go przeraża, że to zbyt wielki ciężar. Jakby ktoś położył losy świata (jego świata) na jego ramionach i powiedział, że wszystko zależy od niego.

Czasami nie może przestać zastanawiać się, co tak naprawdę oznacza ich lojalność, czasami nie może zablokować myśli o wielkich bitwach, w które podążą za nim jak w ogień piekielny. Czasami ta świadomość, to zbyt wiele.

(- oni nie zrobią nic bez twojej zgody, Arturze.

Morgana nie patrzy mu w oczy, obserwuje stojących w kącie rycerzy, śmiejących się z opowiadanej przez Gawaina historii, co jakiś czas rzucających uważne spojrzenia w stronę swojego księcia, jakby sprawdzając, czy jest bezpieczny, czy ich nie potrzebuje. zastanawia się, skąd w nich ta miłość, ta lojalność.

bo to coś więcej niż to, co dawno temu zapisali bogowie. jakby wymazanie wielkiej czarodziejki z kart legendy zmieniło wszystko.

Artur dotyka lekko jej ramienia, ciągnie ją za filar, gdzie żadne ciekawskie oczy nie mogą ich zobaczyć. jego usta spotykają jej. pocałunek nie jest obietnicą, Morgana o tym wie, kiedy na niego odpowiada.

to nic. jej też nie jest.)

*

Ogniska przygasają zanim na wschodzie zrobi się szaro. W powietrzu zapach spalonego ostrokrzewu miesza się z zapachem jabłoni. Mała, niebieska kulka rozświetla ukrytą pośród drzew i magii polanę — trzeba znaleźć porozrzucane wokół płaszcza, zdejmowane w pośpiechu ubrania, bo przecież tak niewiele godzin pozostało do świtu. Zimne palce z łatwością odnajdują drogę do jego dłoni, usta dotykają starej blizny na lewym ramieniu.

Zamyka oczy. Tak łatwo byłoby znowu zapomnieć o istniejącym za magicznymi zasłonami świecie, o problemach, do których trzeba wrócić, o królowej, której oczy są smutne i którą przestaje rozumieć. O kolekcji masek, które znów będą musieli włożyć. Zbyt łatwo. Bierze głęboki oddech, czując, jak Merlin odsuwa się od niego na kilka kroków. Wciąż czuje jak jego oddech łaskocze mu twarz.

Ubrania są wilgotne od rosy. Artur drży, kiedy zimna koszula dotyka jego ciała. Zakładając buty, obserwuje Merlina, pozwala swoim myślom odpłynąć na moment, jeszcze chwileczkę, kilka sekund, zanim będą musieli osiodłać konie i tylko sobie znaną ścieżką wrócić do zamku. Ostatnie spojrzenie, ostatni pocałunek, który jest obietnicą, palce wplecione we włosy, szeptane na ucho słowa, imiona, które tworzą legendę.

*

(- to zawsze będziemy ty i ja, Merlinie.)

*

Kiedy w końcu kurtyna opada, jedyne, o czym Artur może myśleć, to że to nie tak powinno wyglądać. To powinno być coś spektakularnego, co wszystkim zaprze dech w piersiach, a on z dumą będzie mógł położyć swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i powiedzieć, że oto stoi przed nimi największy czarodziej wszystkich czasów, a Camelot ma jego lojalność. To powinno stać się za wiele, wiele lat, kiedy to on będzie królem i nie będzie kary śmierci za obronę królestwa wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami.

Wszystko jest o wiele prostsze, głupie w zasadzie, i dzieje się o wiele za wcześnie, w środku zimy kilka miesięcy po tym, jak Morgana opuszcza Camelot. Mróz jest większy niż przez ostatnich kilka dni i przez chwilę Artur rozważa odpuszczenie rycerzom porannego treningu, ale świeci słońce, nie pada śnieg, a to ostatnio rzadko się zdarza, więc nie mówi nic, tylko zakłada zbroję i wychodzi z zamku. Merlin czeka na polu treningowym. Stoi z boku, kiedy Artur przechadza się między walczącymi parami, koryguje postawę, mówi o właściwym napinaniu mięśni, czasem dołącza do walk na krótkie dwóch na jednego, i udaje, że nie obserwuje.

Merlin jest znakomitym aktorem. Czasami nawet Artur daje się nabrać na wizerunek beztroskiego idioty, ale zaraz potem widzi cień zmęczenia i smutek w jego oczach, i wie, że to wszystko pozory. Jak teraz, kiedy Merlin poleruje jego miecz, wydaje się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi, na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Ale kiedy młody Agravain popełnia błąd i wysuwa nogę odrobinę za daleko, a jego stopa ślizga się na śniegu i rycerz traci balans, jego palce nadal kurczowo ściskają miecz, ale ten jest nagle niebezpiecznie blisko szyi Bedevera. Wszyscy rzucają się w ich stronę, chcą złapać Agravaina, jego miecz, odsunąć Bedevera. Ale nagle jakaś siła pcha Agravaina do tyłu, miecz wysuwa się z jego dłoni i bezpiecznie opada na ziemię.

Artur klnie w duchu. Merlin stoi trzy kroki od nich, jego dłoń ciągle jeszcze uniesiona — palce zaciskają się nerwowo w powietrzu — zanim powoli ją opuszcza, odwracając wzrok. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówi. Wydaje się, że nawet ptaki przestały śpiewać, cisza dzwoni w uszach w oczekiwaniu.

\- Merlinie? Czy to ty…? —Bedevere nie kończy pytania, zawiesza je w powietrzu i robi niepewny krok do przodu.

_Skłam, skłam, proszę, skłam,_ myśli Artur, powtarza tę jedną sylabę w kółko, jak coś, co może uratować mu życie. Merlin podnosi głowę i patrzy mu prosto w oczy, Artur kręci lekko głową, niemal niezauważalnie, w duchu błaga, żeby Merlin zrozumiał.

Rozumie.

\- Tak — mówi spokojnie mimo wszystko, jakby wiedział coś, czego on nie wie, jakby chciał mu coś pokazać. Przenosi spojrzenie na Bedevera, który bez chwili wahania skłania lekko głowę i ściska jego rękę, mówiąc „dziękuję". Kiedy Artur chce coś powiedzieć, rycerze już się rozchodzą, a Sir Leon trąca go lekko w ramię, mówiąc:

\- Musisz im zaufać. Nie zdradzą cię.

Artur lekko kiwa głową, starając sam siebie o tym przekonać. Wierzy w nich, bez wahania powierzyłby im własnym życie, wie, że go nie zdradzą. Ale między nim a Sir Leonem zawisa pytanie, którego nie może zadać.

A Merlina?

*

(- dlaczego?

głos Morgany jest cichy i smutny. słychać w nim strach i ból. Merlin długo wpatruje się w nią w ciszy, zastanawiając się, jakie słowa mogą wyjaśnić, dlaczego podał jej truciznę, aż w końcu Morgana porusza się niespokojnie.

\- nie miałem wyboru… — zaczyna, ale ona przerywa mu ostro.

\- nieprawda.

\- naprawdę myślisz, że wybrałbym ciebie zamiast niego? — pyta z niedowierzaniem. Morgana wpatruje się w niego z namysłem. Merlin chce powiedzieć jej wszystko, co wie. o legendzie napisanej przez los dawno, dawno temu. chce powiedzieć jej prawdę tak samo, jak ona chce wyjawić mu swój sekret. ale jeszcze nie, jeszcze jest za wcześnie na wyznania, znowu sobie nie ufają, jeszcze nie powiedziała mu, że mu wybacza, może jeszcze mu nie wybaczyła. a może nie zrobi tego nigdy.

powoli przypominają sobie, co to znaczy polegać na niewypowiedzianych pytaniach i odpowiedziach bez słów.

w końcu Morgana wzdycha ciężko, obejmuje dłońmi jego twarz. całuje go powoli, delikatnie, jakby rozsmakowywała się w najlepszym winie. przesuwa lekko językiem po jego zębach. Merlin obejmuje ją lekko i przyciąga do siebie, ich ciała stykają się, czuje bijące od niej, przesiąknięte niepokojem ciepło. jej palce drżą rozwiązując mu koszulę, błądząc po jego karku. Merlin pomaga zdjąć jej suknię. nie zwracają uwagi na otaczający ich las, święty gaj druidów pulsuje życiem, księżyc burzy krew. Merlin przesuwa językiem po linii obojczyków, scałowuje kropelki potu z zagłębienia pod szyją. jej paznokcie wbijają się w jego plecy, kiedy jego wargi delikatnie muskają jej piersi. jej biała skóra odcina się wyraźnie na tle mokrej od deszczu trawy. ciało drży, kiedy jego zimne palce rozchylają lekko jej uda.

zamykają oczy, kiedy w końcu jej głowa z westchnieniem opada na jego ramię. w jego umyśle echem odbijają się wypowiedziane dawno temu słowa.

to dopiero początek, Merlinie.)

*

Kiedy przybywa posłaniec z wieścią, że Saksoni znowu gromadzą się na wybrzeżu, król cierpi na wiosenną gorączkę. Wstaje z łoża, rozsyła posłańców do wszystkich królów Brytanii, przypomina im o pakcie, wzywa do wyboru Najwyższego Króla, który poprowadzi ich wojska do walki. Mimo zakazów Gaiusa i próśb Artura sam decyduje się powieść swoich rycerzy do bitwy. Nikt nie wyprowadza go z błędu, nikt nie traci nerwów i nie pyta, czy jest ślepy i nie widzi, że ci rycerze nie są już jego rycerzami.

Władcy nadciągają ze wszystkich stron kraju, obozowisko mieni się od różnobarwnych namiotów, od sztandarów poszczególnych królestw. Artur z Merlinem u boku sprawdza, czy jego rycerzom niczego nie brakuje, pilnuje, by każdy dostał kwaterę, wodę, jedzenie. Wita się z królewskimi synami, z którymi walczył w turniejach i rozsyła grupy zwiadowcze, stara się określić, jak daleko są jeszcze Saksoni, jak duże są ich wojska. Wieczorem, kiedy już wszyscy w obozie śpią, kiedy nikt ich nie zaskoczy, Merlin używa swojej magii. Widzi wojowników maszerujących przez kraj, niszczących wszystko na swojej drodze, podaje Arturowi liczby, statystyki, aż w końcu przerywa wizję i drżąc, mówi o wykorzystanych kobietach, o zabitych dzieciach i spalonych wioskach. Artur zaciska pięści i nic nie mów, ale Merlin za dobrze go zna, by nie zauważyć bólu i gniewu w jego oczach.

(- pierwszy maja, co?

stoją na murach zamku i spoglądają na otaczające ich wzgórza. na ustach Merlina tańczy ciepły uśmiech, jego ramię niby przypadkiem styka się z ramieniem Artura, dłoń króla dyskretnie muska palce swojego maga. wiele lat minęło od kiedy stali na tych samych murach, spoglądali na te same lasy i żegnali się niezręcznie, jak dzieci, które nienawidzą pożegnań. wtedy przez chwilę Merlin naprawdę myślał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

\- tak — Artur kiwa lekko głową, wiodąc wzrokiem za przelatującym nad lasem ptakiem. — myślałem też o Zielonych Świątkach, wiesz, żeby zadowolić biskupów — mówi lekko, pozornie beztrosko. — ale lud by tego nie zrozumiał.

zimne palce Merlina ściskają jego, zapewniając, że to dobra decyzja.

\- kiedyś, — kontynuuje Artur — już niedługo, ten kraj będzie chrześcijański, wiem to. ale póki żyję, nikt nie będzie zabraniał ludziom wierzyć w to, w co chcą wierzyć, czcić bogów, których chcą czcić. nikt nie będzie ich sumieniem.

Merlin odwraca się w jego stronę, zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku i odciąga go w cień, w miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie ich widział. unosi jego dłoń do ust i całuje lekko jego długie palce, szepcząc:

\- mój król, mój pan…

Artur protestuje, próbuje wyrwać rękę z uścisku Merlina, mamrocząc coś o tym, że nikt nie powinien go tak nazywać, a już z pewnością nie on. w końcu Merlin odsuwa się od niego, cofa się o krok i pyta z uśmiechem:

\- czy ja też będę mógł wtedy uzyskać audiencję u swojego króla?

Artur wybucha śmiechem i wydaje się, że cofnęli się do dnia, w którym się spotkali, że znowu są beztroskimi chłopcami, nieświadomymi, że będą tworzyć historię. że to na nich spoczywa los Albionu.

\- a czy możemy przenieść twoją audiencję na dzisiaj? — pyta Artur, łapiąc Merlina za rękę i ciągnąc go do wejścia do zamku. zbiegają po schodach, jakby znowu mieli po dwadzieścia lat i całe życie przed sobą, a potem znikają w pierwszej pustej komnacie, do której nikt nie zagląda, na prywatną audiencję maga u swojego króla.)

Rycerze i królowie obserwują Artura uważnie. Słuchają jego raportów, propozycji, rad; planują trasy i ruchy wojsk według jego sugestii. Merlin widzi podziw w ich oczach, kiedy Artur pewnym głosem wtrąca uwagi do planów, które robią; widzi zniecierpliwienie na twarzy Uthera, irytację, kiedy król Lot z Orkadów kiwa głową i mówi, że coś jest mądrym posunięciem. Jest dumny z miejsca, które Artur zajmuje niemal automatycznie, nie myśląc o tym, co robi i do czego go to doprowadzi, bo jedyne, co zaprząta jego myśli to ludzie, których obiecał chronić.

Im bliżej wymarszu z obozu, tym bardziej wzrasta napięcie na radach. W końcu nie można przeciągać dłużej wyboru Najwyższego Króla — ktoś musi poprowadzić wojska do bitwy. Nikt nie mówi głośno o szansach, o kandydatach, ale Merlin ze swojego miejsca za krzesłem Artura zauważa rzucane w ich stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia, niemal słyszy przesuwające się w głowach królów trybiki, rozważania wszystkich za i przeciw. Czuje, jak wszystkie ziemie Albionu zastygają w oczekiwaniu.

(- śniłem o tym — mówi Artur cicho, kiedy Merlin poprawia ciężki płaszcz na jego ramionach. otacza ich sztab przygotowanych do tego ludzi, ale on nigdy nie jest zadowolony z efektów. — śniłem o wielkiej sali pełnej rycerzy, o przysięgających mi wierność królach Brytanii. śniłem o wielu rzeczach.

\- wiem — odpowiada Merlin, uśmiechając się jednym z tych swoich uroczych uśmiechów, które nigdy się nie zmieniają, a jednocześnie zawsze wyglądają inaczej. — śniłeś o sali z okrągłym stołem, o wielkich bitwach, które jeszcze nie nadeszły. o złotej koronie na twoich skroniach. o sztandarze Pendragona powiewającym nad wszystkimi wojskami Albionu.

\- czy to przyszłość, jaką zapisali dla nas bogowie? — Artur pyta niepewnie. nie podoba mu się, że ktoś decyduje za niego o tym, co się ma się wydarzyć. nie lubi myśli o tym, że jego czyny już zostały przewidziane. Merlin porusza się niespokojnie, oblizuje wargi zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć.

\- tak i nie — mówi w końcu. odsuwa się na wyciągnięcie ręki, krytycznie ocenia ułożenie płaszcza, ostatni raz poprawia czerwoną szatę ze złotym smokiem na piersi. — to kształt rzeczy, które nadejdą. tylko kształt, który zapisali bogowie. kształt, który możesz zmienić.

\- jesteś pewien?

\- och, tak — odpowiada lekko. — naprawdę myślisz, że jest coś, czego nie możemy zrobić? — pyta z powątpiewaniem i zmienia temat. — a teraz, mój panie, czy jesteś gotowy stawić czoło wszystkim swoim rycerzom, pięknym damom i wielkim królom, którzy nie mogą się doczekać, by oddać ci pokłon?

\- och, zamknij się, Merlinie. — przewraca oczami, ale na jego ustach tańczy uśmiech. znikają za drzwiami, spierając się o kolor kobierców, które powinni położyć w sali tronowej.)

Decyzja zapada wczesnym rankiem na dwa dni przed wymarszem wojsk i tego samego popołudnia w miejscowym kościele Uther zostaje koronowany na Najwyższego Króla. Władcy krain brytyjskich składają mu przysięgę wierności, wojska wznoszą okrzyki na jego cześć, na cześć Camelotu, a król opiera się ciężko na ramieniu syna, jego oczy błyszczą w gorączce i przez ułamek sekundy Merlin widzi krew sączącą się z rany na piersi i gasnące w tych samych oczach życie. I wie, że to za wcześnie, za szybko, że to nie tak powinno się skończyć.

Więc Merlin znów pisze swoją opowieść, wplata swoje wersy w zapisaną przez los legendę. Uther nie umiera w wielkiej bitwie: magia, której tak nienawidzi, po raz kolejny ratuje mu życie, przedłuża je o kilka miesięcy powolnego, nieświadomego umierania. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać miecza, który ma zadać śmiertelny cios, ale sprawia, że ześlizguje się w lekko ręce jednego z wodzów Saksońskich i uderza w udo zamiast w pierś. Rycerze znoszą rannego króla z pola, królowie rozglądają się bezradnie, niepewni, kto powinien przejąć dowództwo. Saksoni wykorzystują chwilowy zamęt i szala zwycięstwa niebezpiecznie zaczyna przechylać się na ich stronę, kiedy Artur po swojemu przewraca oczami i pewnym głosem krzyczy rozkazy, przesuwa rycerzy na skrzydło, wpada w sam środek najgorszego kotłowiska i wojska gromadzą się wokół nowego dowódcy.

W tej chwili z przerażającą jasnością Merlin wie, że za kilka miesięcy, kiedy Uther umrze od gorączki i zakażenia otrzymanej w bitwie rany, nikt nie zakwestionuje praw Artura do tronu Najwyższego Władcy Albionu.

(może to właśnie kolejny początek legendy o królu, magu i rycerzach okrągłego stołu?)

*

Świta, kiedy docierają do zamku przez strzeżoną czarami bramę. Merlin nie musi dbać o to, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył, jego magia sama się tym zajmuje, już dawno nauczyła się sama chronić ich przed ludzkimi oczami, kiedy tego chcą; sama wyczuwa ich nastroje, potrzebę intymnego dotyku, samotności, odseparowania od obserwujących ich nieustannie ludzi.

Zostawiają konie w stajni i wślizgują się do zamku przez ukryte za winoroślą drzwi. Wchodzą po schodach, przemierzają korytarze nie spotykając żywego ducha. W uszach ciągle brzmią dźwięki fletów i harfy, słowa śpiewanych przez bardów pieśni. Ich ubrania nadal przesiąka zapach spalonego drewna, pokrytej rosą trawy i leśnego mchu. We włosach Artura tkwi zabłąkana gałązka.

W komnacie Merlina jest zimno, świeżo rozpalony ogień powoli nagrzewa pomieszczenie i Artur drży mimo woli. Zdejmuje ciężki, przesiąknięty rosą płaszcz i przewiesza go przez oparcie krzesła. Zanim zdąży rozwiązać koszulę, Merlin jest przy nim, jego dłonie zmagają się z wiązaniami, podczas gdy usta niecierpliwie scałowują smak dymu z jego warg.

Zimne palce malują wzory na jego plecach, wypisują słowa w obcym języku, których znajomy kształt potrafi już rozpoznać bez dźwięku. Koniec języka śledzi delikatnie cienkie linie blizn po dawno zagojonych ranach, zlizuje krople potu z wystających kości obojczyków. Artur drży, jego dłonie kurczowo zaciskają się na prześcieradle, głowa opada na poduszki, palce wplątują się we włosy Merlina, a druga ręka przyciąga go mocno do piersi. Usta szepczą obietnice jak modlitwy, których nie muszą wypowiadać. Słyszy odbijające się echem w jego umyśle: _ kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię_.

Każdy pocałunek jest kolejną obietnicą, każdy dotyk warg na rozpalonej, pokrytej potem skórze — jej spełnieniem. Brzęczące w uszach melodie starych ballad mieszają się z biciem serca, z przyspieszonymi oddechami, imionami, które przepisują na nowo napisaną dawno temu legendę. Mgła przesłania im oczy, kiedy drżąc opadają w końcu na łóżko. Przytuleni ciasno do siebie, znowu wykradają światu nienależące do nich chwile. Niemal liczą sekundy, które im pozostały, zanim będą musieli założyć maski i grać swoje role w udawanym, dostosowanym do legendy życiu.

Kiedy dzwony z kaplicy wzywają na poranną mszę, Merlin obraca się w jego ramionach i całuje go delikatnie. Wstaje, w jego oczach pojawia się złoty błysk i w komnacie zapada cisza. Ubierają się powoli, w milczeniu, unikając swoich spojrzeń, zbierając myśli. Przed wyjściem ostatni raz opiera głowę na ramieniu Merlina, pozwala objąć się ciasno, zmierzwić swoje starannie ułożone włosy.

Wychodzi pierwszy. Długi płaszcz ciągnie się po kamiennej podłodze, miecz z każdym krokiem uderza rytmicznie o nogi. Mija spieszące na mszę damy i kilku rycerzy, jeden z księży rzuca mu ponure, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. W drzwiach do sali tronowej spotyka królową, widzi jej zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, opuchnięte od pocałunków usta. Splata jej palce ze swoimi, unosi jej dłoń i muska ją lekko wargami. Ginewra odwraca wzrok, nie pyta już, czy pójdzie z nią na mszę, gdzie na klęczkach będzie błagać o przebaczenie za to, że kocha. Wie, jaką otrzyma odpowiedź.

Król odprowadza ją więc pod same drzwi kaplicy, a potem wraca do sali z okrągłym stołem, gdzie powoli gromadzą się rycerze. Merlin siedzi na swoim miejscu po prawej stronie tronu, przesuwa rozrzucone przed sobą karty pergaminu, żeby zrobić miejsce na przyniesione przez sługę śniadanie. Kiedy podnosi wzrok ich spojrzenia krzyżują się i wszyscy mogą poczuć szalejącą w powietrzu magię. Artur uśmiecha się lekko, odsuwając od siebie wspomnienie zaczerwienionych oczu królowej, kładzie dłoń na ramieniu mijanego Lancelota, gotowy do odegrania kolejnego aktu tej sztuki, do zapisania kolejnych stron ich własnej legendy.

*

(słońce znika za horyzontem, kryje się za wzgórzami, a jego ostatnie promienie oświetlają stojące na brzegu postacie. dłoń Morgany zaciśnięta na nadgarstku Merlina, głowa oparta na jego piersi.

\- wesprzecie go, prawda? — pyta cicho Merlin, a Morgana uśmiecha się smutno, ale nic nie mówi. od dawna wie, że on nawet na chwilę nie przestaje myśleć o Arturze. lekkie skinie głową, to wszystko czego potrzebują. — miecz jest w jeziorze — kontynuuje. — czujesz go, prawda?

Morgana znowu kiwa tylko głową, wzdycha i odsuwa się od niego.

\- przyprowadź go tutaj w wigilię święta Samhain, w noc kiedy nie istnieją granice pomiędzy światami. opowiedz mu o ludziach, którzy czczą dawnych bogów tych ziem. pokaż mu miejsca, w których nie zapomniano starej religii. niech przysięgnie, że będzie ich chronił. wtedy…

\- naprawdę myślisz, że by tego nie zrobił? — pyta Merlin spokojnie, ale w jego oczach pojawia się niebezpieczny błysk i Morgana drży.

\- nie — odpowiada w końcu. odwracając się w stronę jeziora, przywołuje łódź, która zabierze go na drugi brzeg. — ale lepiej być pewnym, niż żałować.

tym razem to Merlin kiwa głową. jego spojrzenie łagodnieje, kiedy ich palce splatają się w uścisku, a ich usta stykają się w ostatnim pocałunku. Morgana wzdycha, myśląc o straconych szansach i chwilach, które minęły bezpowrotnie.

łódź już dawno zniknęła we mgle, kiedy w końcu otula się ciaśniej ciepłym płaszczem, odwraca się i znika w świętym lesie.)

*

Poranna mgła opada na pola i wzgórza wokół Camelotu. Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca tkają na niej fantastyczne wzory, odbijają się od zbierającej się na trawie rosy. Niebo jest czyste, bez jednej chmurki, zapowiada się wyjątkowo piękny dzień.

Stojący na zamkowych murach Merlin drży od przenikliwego chłodu świtu. Zamyka oczy i patrzy daleko poza horyzont, na ziemie Albionu, od morza do oceanu, przez wzgórza, równiny, aż po klify Kornwalii. Czuje podekscytowanie, powoli wzrastającą magię, oddychającą pierwszym od lat wolnym oddechem, przepływającą przez niego strumieniami. Moc, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.

Artura wyczuwa, jeszcze zanim słyszy jego kroki za sobą, ale oczy otwiera dopiero, kiedy znajoma dłoń dotyka jego ramienia, a spragnione wargi spotykają jego własne. Po jego drugiej stronie staje Morgana, ich palce splatają się, jakby to było coś naturalnego, jakby to było ich zwykłe miejsce, a razem z nimi miesza się ich magia.

\- I jak, Merlinie? Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze mogę się wycofać i możemy odjechać razem do Kornwalii. Albo wsiąść na statek i popłynąć do Bretanii — Artur stara się brzmieć beztrosko, zamienić wszystko w żart, ale wszyscy troje wiedzą, że tak naprawdę jest przerażony i w tej chwili wiele by oddał za możliwość zrzeczenia się korony. Nagle wszystkie lata przygotowań do objęcia tronu przestają mieć znaczenie, stoi przed nimi mały, wystraszony chłopiec, który pierwszy raz w życiu ma dosiąść prawdziwego konia.

Merlin odwraca się do niego, obejmuje i przytula mocno, tak mocno, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie wypuści go ze swoich ramion. Głaszcze delikatnie jego plecy, stara się przekazać mu spokój, siłę, zabrać strach, wątpliwości, pytania; próbuje pokazać mu wszystko, co przed chwilą widział, co czuł, całą radość, jaka promieniuje z Albionu.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda — mówi cicho, całując kącik jego ust. Palce Morgany wplatają się we włosy Artura, jej usta szepczą mu do ucha mantrę jak zaklęcie, powtarzają, że wszystko będzie dobrze, przypominają sny i wizje, które dzielili.

Stoją tak długo, ukryci w cieniu przed oczami zgromadzonych na polach wokół zamku rycerzy, zapełniającą dziedziniec służbą, która szykuje wszystko do koronacji. Słońce zaczyna powoli przesuwać się w południową stronę nieba, kiedy Merlin w końcu wypuszcza Artura z objęć. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Artur bierze głęboki oddech i powoli kiwa głową. Po raz ostatni spoglądają na wzgórza i lasy, oddychają tańczącą w powietrzu magią. A potem Morgana i Merlin splatają dłonie dłonie z dłońmi Artura i prowadzą go na dół, ku legendzie, którą przeznaczył dla nich los.


End file.
